


The Soul Knows Best

by fedoramonkeys



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, M/M, Self Harm, does that count as a tag?, eight and twelve year old soul mates, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fedoramonkeys/pseuds/fedoramonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunten and Alex are soul mates. They don't know this yet but they will. Soon as a matter of fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> the characters are mine and the soul mate idea is http://xskyward.tumblr.com 's she gave me permission to write this story and I'm so happy she did. x3 she liked it but I'm still iffy about it (not finished btw) tell me if you hate it. Please

Alex sighed when he felt his soul mate start injuring himself. He hated it when the other cut himself and even more so when he didn’t even know who his soul mate was. His arm tingled as the new cuts made their way across his skin. Pulling up his sleeves, he watched as the lines appeared and start bleeding. Easily wrapping a towel around his arm, he stood up and walked to the bathroom, passing his mom and nodding when she looked at his arm. 

“Make sure you don’t lose too much blood darling.” His mom said as he walked into the bathroom. He dreaded what would happen if he lost too much blood. His mind flinted to Hunten and the look of despair on his face. 

“Couldn’t be.” Alex said as he removed the towel and moved his arm under the faucet, wincing when he turned it on, cold water rushing to cover his arm. He pulled his arm away from the water and wiped the blood off. His stomach still had the reminder of not cleaning it properly, the word ‘disgusting’ cutting into his skin. 

“Hunten just called and asked if you wanted to hang out. Maybe after you finish cleaning up your soul mate’s injury you guys can go over to the rec center.” Alex’s mom said as she opened the door, smiling sadly at the new scars her son had to face from his soul mate. 

“Sure momma. Tell him I’ll be by after I take a shower to get this blood of me.” Alex said and smiled at his mom, pulling his shirt off and shutting the bathroom door. He turned the shower head on and smiled when it reached the perfect temperature. Shedding his pants and boxers, he jumped into the shower and felt the tension leave his body with the water. 

He grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed it into his hair, wincing when the soapy water hit the cuts. He washed the shampoo out of his hair and kept his eyes shut as he reached for the conditioner. His hands locked onto the bottle and he poured some into his palm. As he was putting it back on the shelf, it fell and landed on his foot. 

“Damn it. I hope that doesn’t cause too much damage to my soul mate.” Alex said as he washed out the conditioner. His hand ran down his body and landed on his thigh, rubbing the scars his soul mate left on him. He felt a familiar stirring in his lower stomach and sighed slightly. One of his hand wondered up to his neck, squeezing lightly and the other ran across his stomach lightly, making the sensation greater.

“Oh god, I shouldn’t be doing this.” He said as he gripped his hard-on and tugged on it while slowly tightened his grip on his neck. His hand sped up and he gasped as his pleasure grew. His stomach clenched and his hand fell from his neck to his chest and he scratched down his chest. He could almost reach the edge and scratched over his thigh, moaning as he did so. 

“Hey Alex! Hurry up you loser!” Hunten yelled through the door and Alex jumped about a foot in the air. His heart beating and erection fading, he did the only think he could think of. Throw his empty bottle of old body wash at the door and groan when Hunten laughed. He yanked the new body wash off the shelf and squirted some in his hand, hissing when a bubble popped in his eye. 

“FUCK!” Hunten yelled as his eye suddenly started burning, his hand rubbing and his leg running into the wall. Alex swore when pain flared in his leg and washed his body as quick as he could to prevent Hunten from bringing the door off its hinges and barging in. He rinsed out his eye and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his shoulders so Hunten wouldn’t see the scars his soul mate left on him. 

“Ok, ok get the hell out my way so I can get to my room. Unless you want to see my awesome body.” Alex smiled seductively and laughed when Hunten just shook his head and pushed him towards his room. 

“Hurry up and get dressed dork. I’m bored and you’re my only friend boo hoo.” Hunten said dramatically and faked swooning against a wall. Alex laughed at threw his towel at him through the door, having already put on boxers and a t-shirt while Hunten was swooning. 

“Douche nozzle. Hey you wanna go to the rec? We can play on the swings and oh the jungle gym.” Hunten said, not managing to keep a straight face and laughter bubbled up. Alex laughed before opened his door and twirling around in a circle, showing Hunten his outfit.

“What do you think? I imagine I would be able to pick up a ton of girls in this.” Alex laughed and dropped his arms, displaying a couple of scars he had. Hunten looked at them and his eyes widened. He grabbed Alex’s arm and lightly ran a finger over one of the scars.

“Your soul mate?” Hunten asked and watched as Alex nodded. He wasn’t ashamed of his scars but he just wished his soul mate would not hurt themselves. He watched Hunten swallow and drop his arm, which he let dangle by his side. 

“Come on, let’s go to the rec.” Alex smiled at him and Hunten smiled back. They walked down the stairs and on the bottom step, Hunten saw a scar on the back of Alex’s neck. One only his soul mate would have. A scar in the shape of a soda can pop top with a slight curve on one side, making it seem like it had exploded. His heartbeat sped up and his breathing got shallow. 

“Hunt? Are you ok?” Alex asked when he noticed he froze on the bottom step. He nodded, dazed and on the brink of launching himself at Alex and backing away. They walked out the door, Hunten still dazed and ran to the rec center, only a few blocks away. Hunten purposely tripped and snickered slightly when Alex stumbled. He pulled himself up and ran faster to catch up.

“Basketball? Or do you want to play on the jungle gym?” Alex asked and smirked when Hunten pushed him slightly. He ran over to the jungle gym and shooed Alex away, telling him to go play basketball. Alex nodded but look at him worried, thinking he got hurt by something. He smiled at Alex and nodded at him when he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Fuck.” Hunten said as he slid down the bars beside the slide. He ran his hand over the cuts he made just before going to Alex’s house and felt his eyes fill with tears. He had caused those scars to appear on Alex. His arms came up and wrapped themselves around his head, covering his face from view. 

“Are you ok mister?” A little boy’s voice said and his head popped up. He looked up and saw a boy about six or seven, looking down at him. His mouth automatically turned into a smile and he nodded slightly. The little boy looked at him for a second before lightly slapping him upside the head. He looked at the boy and watched him pull up his sleeves, displaying light blue scars up and down his wrist. 

“Do you know your soul mate yet?” He asked Hunten and he hesitated before nodding, turning his head and pointing at Alex, who was shooting the basketball into the hoop. He faced the little boy again and saw him smiling. 

“My name is Lovi. What’s yours?” Lovi asked, holding out his scarred arm and waited for Hunten to take it.

“I’m Hunten. And my soul mate is my best friend Alex.” He said, smiling sadly. Lovi frowned slightly before taking his hand back and smacking Hunten again.

“Why do you keep hitting me?” Hunten asked, rubbing his head, half because of the slap and half because Alex just got hit in the head with a basketball. He was such a clumsy kid. Lovi smiled again and sat beside Hunten, curling his legs close to his body and wrapping his arms around them. 

“Because you looked like you needed it. You had a sad look on your face and according to my soul mate, lightly slapping people makes them focus on the pain instead of being sad.” Lovi said and laughed at the shock on Hunten’s face. Lovi knew how rare it was to find your soul mate before you reached your teens. 

“You already know who your soul mate is? Wow. I only figured Alex was mine when I saw this scar on his neck.” Hunten said moving his hair slightly to display the exact same scar he saw on Alex’s neck. Lovi ran a finger over it lightly, pulling away when Hunten shivered. 

“I’ve known mine for about a year now. He’s twelve and right over there.” Lovi said and snickered when Hunten looked up and saw a boy with shocking red hair and piercing blue eyes. He thought they looked well together, Lovi with his brown hair and green eyes. 

“That is my soul mate, Kai.” Lovi said and smiled when Kai looked over at them. He waved slightly and smiled at him, kind of wanting to meet him and kind of wishing he stayed over there. He got his first wish when Kai decided to walk over to them and lightly kiss Lovi on the forehead. Lovi smiled and scooted closer to Hunten for Kai to sit beside him.

“Kai meet Hunten. Hunten meet Kai. Hunten here just figured out his soul mate.” Lovi said and smiled at Kai, who smiled back and patted him on the head. Kai looked back at him and noticed the scars he had on his wrists. He nodded at Hunten and mimed rolling up his sleeves. Hunten hesitated slightly before rolling his sleeves up and showing his new and old scars. 

“Does your soul mate know it’s you?” Kai asked tilting his head. Hunten shook his head no and looked down at the railing under him. His head was raised by Kai and he looked at the arm that was placed in front of his face. He looked at the faded scars and realized they were the same ones he saw on Lovi’s arm. 

“I hate that I gave these to him. I know how you feel Hunten, I went through it myself.” Kai said as he pulled Lovi up and placed him in his lap, hugging him close. Hunten smiled at them, he could see the love Lovi had for Kai and Kai for Lovi. He looked over at Alex and sighed, resting his head on the bars. 

“He has disgusting etched into his skin because of me. He has suicide attempts because of me. I only have scars because he’s clumsy and falls a lot. He would hate me if he knew I was the one who put those scars on him.” Hunten said as he watched Alex play. 

“Go ahead.” He heard Kai say before he felt Lovi smacked him again, a little harder than before. He glared slightly and rubbed his forehead, cracking a smile when Alex rubbed his forehead. His smile grew when Alex looked over at him and flicked him off. He laughed slightly and rubbed his stomach absentmindedly. 

“Don’t let that stop you, remember you two are soul mates. You’re meant to be together.” Lovi said and jumped up and landed in Hunten’s lap, smiling at him. Kai laughed, ruffling Lovi’s hair and grinning when Lovi smacked his hand away. 

“Just go up to him and kiss him, then show him the scar. Duh it’s that easy.” Lovi said, grinning. Hunten looked at him with a blank face before leaning his head back, banging it against the bars, not caring when Alex let out a short yell of pain. 

“I can’t walk up and kiss him, do you know what would happened if I did? I’d get beat up. Badly. Then it would go him and both of us would be hurt.” Hunten said, closing his eyes. He felt a hand on his cheek and leaned toward it, opening his eyes and looking down at Lovi. The little boy had sadness in his eyes and a weak smile on his face. 

“I’ll go over there with you if you want. I can go over there, ask him to come over here and then leave you two alone.” Lovi said as his smile grew slightly. Probably imagining them kissing, the little punk. Kai nodded and smiled at him, patting Lovi on the back. 

“You know what. Go ahead and bring him here if you would Lovi. I’m gaining some courage from you, you little punk.” Hunten said, hugging Lovi close, laughing alongside him. Lovi jumped out of Hunten’s arms and into Kai’s, pulling on his sleeve, trying to get him to stand. He stood and they walked over to the basketball courts, asking for Alex and smiling when he walked towards them.

“Oh god, what did I just do?” Hunten asked, hanging his head, peeking through his bangs as Alex, Kai, and Lovi walked over to him. He threw his head up when he saw Alex rubbing his arm and looked down at himself, wincing when he saw he was digging his nails into his skin. He let go just as Lovi shoved Alex towards him and laughed when Hunten scrambled to hide the look of slight pain that crossed his face. 

“These two told me you needed cheering up. So here I am.” Alex said smiling at him. Hunten’s face softened slightly as he smiled at Alex, nodding and scooting over so Alex could sit beside him. Alex smiled as he sat down and leaned against the bars, laughing at the two boys waiting at the bottom of the jungle gym. 

“What can I do for you, Nox?” Alex asked. Hunten stared at the ground for a bit before turning his head away from Alex and moving his hair, showing off the pop top scar. He felt Alex’s fingers against the scar and resisted the urge to shiver. He could tell Alex was feeling the back of his own neck and let go of his hair, turning back around to face him. 

“I-It’s the same. I-I.” Alex said, shocked at the fact. He looked up at Hunten and saw he had tears in his eyes. His own eyes started to get wet and he dropped his hands into his lap. 

“I’m the one who gave you all those scars on your arms. Your thighs, stomach, hips, and chest. I did it to myself.” Hunten said letting a few tears slide down his cheeks and slowly lifted his shirt to show Alex the one scar that was etched into his stomach. 

“I’ve loved you for years Alex. Probably since we first met. You were the light in my life.” Hunten said, backing away from him slightly. He saw the frowns on Lovi and Kai’s face, but he didn’t care. He had to get away. He moved a few inches when he felt Alex grab his shoulder and he closed his eyes, waiting for the punch he knew was coming. 

“Open your eyes, you moron.” Alex said and yanked his face toward him. Hunten gasped slightly when he opened his eyes and saw light brown eyes staring back at him. He didn’t realize his mouth had turned into a serene smile. Alex smiled and closed the gap between his and Hunten’s lips. He closed his eyes and felt Hunten close his, eyelashes skimming his cheeks.

_‘Oh my god. He’s kissing me!’_ Hunten thought and raised his hands, resting one on Alex’s hip and the other one his neck, tracing the scar that was there. He sighed and shifted closer, pressing his chest against Alex’s side. They pulled away from each other and Hunten looked into Alex’s eyes.

“Let me tell you this Hunten. You may not know it but I’ve loved you for years as well. I, uh, was kinda jacking it to you in the shower when you interrupted me.” Alex said, blushing to his roots. Hunten blushed as well and laughed at him, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. He smiled into Alex’s neck when he felt arms grip him tight. 

“I love you so much, Alex. I hope you understand that.” Hunten said against Alex’s neck, tickling him slightly. He smiled and placed a light kiss on his pulse and pulled away slightly.

“I love you too Hunt. Always have, always will.” Alex said, closing the gap between them again, gently pushing Hunten against the bars. Hunten gasped lightly and ran a hand through Alex’s hair. 

“HEY! You two forget about us?” Lovi yelled, banging his hand against the bars. Kai was laughing and trying to hide the blush he had on his face. He pulled Lovi back towards him and smiled at him. Him and Lovi waved goodbye, after Kai gave them his cell phone number in case Hunten needed anyone to talk to. 

“Let’s get home ok?” Alex asked and pulled himself up, holding a hand down to pull Hunten up as well. Hunten grinned and took off running, passing Lovi and Kai, laughing as Alex chased him. They both laughed as Alex tackled him and groaned in unison after Hunten scrapped his elbows and banged his head against the ground. 

“You do know when I get hurt, you do too.” Hunten said flatly before leaning up and latching his lips onto Alex’s neck. He blushed when Alex moaned lowly and let his head drop. He smirked at Alex and pushed him up, dusting off his back and grabbing Alex’s hand. They walked back to Alex’s house and smiled at his mom. Holding up their combined hands, Alex’s mom dropped the towel she was holding and ran forward, gathering them in a hug. 

“I knew it! I’m so happy for you two.” Alex’s mom said as she jumped up and down. She had a feeling they would be soul mates, by how they acted when they first met. Plus she had seen the matching pop top scars, years ago when Hunten first got it. 

“We’re going up to my room ok? N-Nothing will happen, ok. I promise.” Alex said, blushing slightly. His mom nodded and smiled, heading into the kitchen to make some homemade pizza for dinner. They walked up the stairs and into Alex’s room, sitting on the bed and smiling at each other. Alex ran a hand over Hunten’s cheek, smiling softly when he leaned into his hand. Hunten leaned forward and planted a kiss against Alex’s cheek, laughing when he turned his head and captured his lips in a kiss.

Alex slowly pushed Hunten onto his back and leaned over him, smiling at his blush. He fell beside Hunten and cuddled close, moving him so they were face to face. Lightly pressing a kiss against Hunten’s cheek, his hand wondered down to his arm and pulled it up. Hunten flinched but allowed him to manipulate his arm. He pushed up the sleeves and ran a finger across the scars there. Ones that were the cause of his. He pulled Hunten’s wrist to his face and placed a kiss on the darkest vein. 

“You do know I don’t care you gave me these scars, right?” Alex said as he let go of Hunten’s arm and ran his hand up to his neck. Hunten stared at him for a moment before smiling and grabbing his hand. He shifted closer and ran his nose lightly over Alex’s cheek. Alex laughed slightly before hiding his face in Hunten’s neck, lightly breathing against it. 

“A-Alex, that f-feels really weird.” Hunten said, breathing slightly picking up. His reaction made Alex smirk and stick his tongue out, running it over Hunten’s neck. His breathing hitched and his head moved back, showing his neck to Alex’s gaze. Alex smiled and dropped kisses along his throat, adoring the hitches in Hunten’s breath. 

“Can I do more?” Alex asked while running his hand over Hunten’s side, coming to rest on his hip. Hunten hesitated slightly before nodding, smiling at Alex. He curled his hand around Alex’s neck, pulling him for a kiss and tensing when he put his hand under his shirt. Alex licked his lip and stroked his skin for a second as his muscles loosened. He nodded to Alex and sighed when he moved his hand higher, pulling the shirt up with it, showing his scars.

“I love you Hunten. Please don’t forget that.” Alex said as he ran his hand over the scars he and Hunten shared. He smiled at Alex and cuddled close, pressing his face into Alex’s neck. He giggled when Alex let out a shaky breath, ones he had just made himself. 

“I love you too Alex.” Hunten whispered into Alex’s ear. He felt the shiver go through Alex and ran his nose down the line of his throat. He moved his hand so it covered Alex’s and pushed it higher up his chest, smiling when Alex looked at him in question. 

“Ignore the scars and go ahead and touch me if you want. I won’t break.” Hunten said and blushed at the look on Alex’s face.


End file.
